camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ItsjustJake
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Jake Vinco Mauris page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shooting Starz (Talk) 00:18, June 25, 2011 Category:Entry Level The welcome is just default. You claimed correctly, I saw your claim. Entry Level means you've been here less than a week and you get one character spot. it means you put the Entry level template on your user page. It's alllll good. ;) See ya around! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Angel Hi :) Sorry to disappoint you, but I live in Cali and I've never been to Massachusetts (I probably spelled that wrong xD) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, it's really cute that you asked. I hope you get to meet her again ^.^ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) PARAMORE IS THE BEST BAND EVER! I painted my nails bright yellow just 'cause Hayley did XD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, if you want to see her again, you could try looking for her number in the phone book ;) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sry, I don't give my email out to anyone I don't know in real life Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Quest. Sure,Jo would like to come.It sounds Awsome. Jasmine Campbell 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) For,theire will always be guys,like Potter! Sorry, it's not supposed to be in denied, supposed to be in claimed. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude, my bad i was going to pm you[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Why you were kicked Sorry about that. i think pers was trying to PM you XD But he kicked you by accident! XD What do you take me for?! An Okie from Askokie?! 15:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing signatures 8/21/2011 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsjustJake hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/2011 User:ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJakehAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Please let this work fire ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go, fingers crossed this works; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so it didn't quite work but I'm trying something else Trying it again; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE!ItsjustJake So close, I'm trying again and whoa, cool Let's hope this works ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! So close One more try ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! SOOOOOO CLOSE, one more try 5th times the charm; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! I think I finally got it; ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Yes! Okay, so, to get your sig, go to prefernces, copy/paste the code for your sig (The last and correct one) hit save preference changes and BOOM you have a sig. testing... [[User:ItsjustJake|ItsjustJake [[User_talk:ItsjustJake|']] 23:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the mod for the scythe quest, and I need to give you your objective. When and how could I talk to you? This is my caring cup \_/ it is empty 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About the quest About the quest, we will start after king tells us our objectives. Thanks-Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 03:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I’ll have it up soon. Athletiger Talk~The canary has stopped singing. 02:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you did the dream templatye wrong so I fixed it, that's all. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 03:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh I know what went wrong. I was trying to fix the dream template, and I copied over the template from my quest, and forgot to change to the ending to Tyche instead of Artemis. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 04:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Quest Quest has started, so post, NOW!!!!! thanks- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 22:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake. Post on the quest. NOW!!! [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixing zues cabin Hey Jake I just been told that only Hecate cabin can only perform magic, so to do the spell we need a child of hecate.So I deleted of my posts to do it.At the moment Demetria is trying to convince Gavin Masterson to do it. so go there to rp with your character Ariana to help Demetria to convince Gavin. Since it look like she is crashing and burning.user:travelg Picture It's OK, happened to me before. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, It's no problem. When do you think you'll be able to get on? It's 9:07 AM here right now. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 07:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Quest Hey Jake, we need to get the quest moving, so could you come on chat as soon as you see this? Thx. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 18:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, i think that will be better anyway. Rawr talk to me 19:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, do you think I should make Luc choose Ariana or Crys? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 06:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jake. She already knows. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Idk what chur talking about lol. No one edited it. It's the same as it was before XD Rider(Hit me up!) ◕‿◕ 19:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Your chat don't work? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 19:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Kayla Cummings go on the Quest for the missing spirits with Parker?Piper13 02:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you link me its not showing up when i look user:scout in the search barPiper13 11:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can have her :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go, man :) LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 15:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) kayla cummings Hey, on her page it says the char is socute's, but on the user/char forum it says it's yorus...whose is it?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) contest Sorry, you can't just make your character if it didn't win, there were issues with it which is why it didn't win, so it needs to go through claiming so those issues can be fixed.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) oh Well don't worry about deletion, I can restore deleted pages like they were never deleted. Just get the claim in and so we can start workingn on it, then once it's fixed I'll restore the page.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, I need to talk to you bout something that, imo, is pretty important so please, get on chat ASAP so we can talk Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 21:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) yeah Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jake, can't. The objectives role is to add suspension and surprise to the quest. So, their supposed to stay secret. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh. Sorry. It's not important anymore. Thanks though. :) Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, could you come on chat in about 6 hours? I need to talk to you. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't come on chat. My parents discovered that I was up too late, and cut me of the internet. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 08:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jake! Umm, i changed the stuff on the Forum: The Quest for the Lost Trident. Yea thanks! Posey (Child of the Sea) CTF Hiya! Just to let you know that you havent IMed me about your CTF position yet, and I would hate to kick you outta the team, sp please try to IM me by tonight- here is the link o the blog- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Blue_Team Thanksh! [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 16:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey jake. Um... I have a couple questions regarding my quest. Well, I made a page for it, but im still kinda stuck on it. Do you mind helping me with it? Second, do I take of my char names from the quest forum because I'm going on my own quest? More questions to come. (I can't remember the other ones I had, and I know i had other ones) --Outsider (Look me up!) 01:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks soooo much! But again, I meant organizing the page as in page layout. But at least now I get the other part. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Jake, I have enough questors. Can I get a moderator now? --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. But, even if you could moderate my quwest, it wouldn't work cause you are particiating in the quest. --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ctf/tyche I edited your template, it's not your fault, but the powers for Tyche were never fixed like they were supposed to have been as of right now only 1 power works, so I've fixed the template to show that, flame and I are aware of the situation, and will be correcting it before a skirmish happens, I will let you know when it is fixed so that you can fix your template. thanksBachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ctf abilities Tyche's abilities have been changed, please fix your char's stat template.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) heyo, so i just took a look at the quest, and i felt the need to remind you that everything that is not the questors is controlled by the mod, so nexttime if ya need anything, a simple IM would be much apreciated Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 01:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, I'm on the quest for the thing that starts with a p. Here is my email for my objectives... Lowdyatcamp@Gmail.com Lowdy is always watching... 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo, I'm taking over the modding of the Lady Luck quest cuz Nar asked me to. That cool with you? Rider(Hit me up!) 21:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jake, can you keep me filled in on whats goin on in chat? My jackass sister just signed me out of it. And, she got a monito to make sure i dont go back on chat. --Outsider (Look me up!) 22:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Now, where do I sign up, and I do hope that I get some sort of authority (you dont have to) like leutenant or something, because I also helped with the idea of underground bunkers. Can I be in the one that includes scouts? Isn't it the intellegence one? If i cant get that, I'l' go with any other one. --Outsider (Look me up!) 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Jake, you know on the infoboxes on char pages. when would I put the name of the quest that my char's are participating in? Before or after the quest? --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Can I be in the committe to help it kick off (DO)?--Outsider (Look me up!) 16:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What a coincidence, some other users and I were planning to organize a mini skirmish to surprise Flame xD But anyways, sure, I'll help :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) reboot count me in. Kingbirdy 22:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) While I believe it is commendable what you are doing for capture the flag, I'm afraid I have decided to step out of playing. I don't believe it should be to hard to replace me from the looks of the waiting list of those wanting to play. I hope that it all works out, and I'm sorry. O_O(Staring at a unicorn) 22:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, it means a lot to hear that. BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) char contest Hey I'd like to have the contest over and the new one posted by the 30th, so if you could post your history please, we are just waiting on yours.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) luck Which two are inactive?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Pyra Oh, sorry! I usually found that if a picture was on the wiki twice it would show something when uploading it to the wiki. I'll take it down. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) challenges Well, I don't think the wiki will die any time soon, it's not entirely the amount of activity, it's just a general overall feeling of what the type of activity is, lots of random "boredom" rp's just to rp, and a general OP, OTT style of rp's as far as training and fights. The other thing too, though, and I stressed this back when I suddenly took 2 days off from the wiki, the very idea that there are people here who think/believe this wiki would die without me and flame, is proof this wiki has problems, I may not leave next week or next month, but I know with certainty I will not be here forever, at some point down the road, hopefully in the next year or so, I will finally get a job and get back to work, there's no way I could do work, school and take care of the house, along with the amount of work I put in on this wiki. So I can not be responsible for this wiki to be able to survive. On another note (Oh and don't worry I won't be leaving any time soon) the challenge, I presume that aside from making the forum for it you also made an IC message on both the character's page and cabin page? as wella s messaging the user OOC on their talk page?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Jake, I haven't seen you on chat recently and I want to inform you that the The Horsing Around Quest will be start today Monday, December 19,, so feel free to post. [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I see you posted on the quest today, you probably saw Bach said might pull the quest, sooo please try to post more frequently. I am sorry for not posting on the Lady Luck Quest as much, I am really sorry if I dissappointed you, Jake. I will try to help you with your quest, and please help me with mine. The Celtic Quest... has started! Go post! 00:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) new powers for Deimos There are new powers for Deimos, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Deimos%27_Cabin#Powers BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Hephaestus Powers The powers for Hephaestus' Cabin has changed, please make the changes to your character page ASAP. Hephaestus' Cabin Thanks - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake you can please start rping the hydra in the quest of the palladium. User:Travelg hey thanks so i gues im your new brother Orbstar (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Since i gtg soon, ill tell you here. What about Kampe for the boss monster? I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 23:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey jake just stopping by to say hi.Orbstar (talk) 16:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) revamp with the newly passed Department Revamp, the activities dept has been merged into UR (formerly RE) and AD (formerly DnD). As such, you now have the option to either join AD or UR, though joining UR will require a more thorough vetting process. 'Kingbirdy' 20:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Valentine's award Hey Jake, do you mind if I sign Luc and Aiana up for the best couple name? You know, Luciana? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Since love and fear can hardly exist together,]][[User Talk:Black Wolf of blood| if we must choose between them,]][[User Blog:Black Wolf of blood| it is far safer to be feared than loved.]] 20:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake, me and Bach had a bit of a mis-understanding about me leaving, this resulted in a deletion of all my char pages. Since you are an admin could you please, please restore them for me, I would really appreciate it. Thanks you can find all my char on my user page. [[User:Alejandro231||- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 01:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) sure Any time you see an image that someone is using or is a duplicate, by all means delete, OH, and if it's a duplicate file, delete the duplicate file not being used. Okay Jake in the Quest of the Palladium please bring in the skeletal warrior. The fight will be happening as the quester are climbing down to the base of the underground cave. User:Travelg ohhhhkkkkaaaayyyy.... Eioneposeidony 02:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) lady luck quest Hey, what's going on with that quest? I haven't seen any activity on it in a week. Thanks, I would gladly appreciate any help with creating a quest, my idea was centered around Hailey LeBlanc going on a quest that has to do with Romeo and Juliet Hit me with your best shot 03:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for the Palladium Jake I am letting you know that gel recently that she told me planning on killing of her character Selina in the quest by the end of this week or next week. he reason why I am telling you this is because we need to move on from the skeletal warrior fight quickly, and I found a way of doing that. Soa is going to get is character Tristan will be using the planet to push the skeletal warrior from behind. The moment the Skeletal warrior turns around, the plants stop moving, and making it look like the other Skeletal warrior did. At the same time Selina will be using her power to have some of the skeletal warrior fall on top of one another. Having them fight amongst themselves and in the end all of them eliminate themselves. I am letting you know this so you will rp it. I apologize for the inconvenience of that this update will create for you. I appreciate all the help. User:Travelg Hey jake bring in the spnix in the Palladium quest, remember that before it begin to attack it will ask the quester riddles or question in Latin. Google translator does do latin. User:Travelg Hey, so yeah, I'm taking you up on your offer. Will you help me with my quest thingy? The quest ot save Abigail's mother? Somebodycool1111 15:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay forget about the latin. Translating thing in and out of latin is difficult but Italian not so much. User:Travelg Jake I was able to comes up with questions that the Sphinx can ask for The Quest of the Palladium. Please let me know in my user talk page whether or not you are interested in using it. User:Travelg Could I sign up for the spring fling thing? - 16:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay Jake you can bring Kratos into the quest. User:Travelg It's ok don't worry about it Dj318 02:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) JAKE! For the Spring Fling, you can't have an "adult section". Mainly because we dont have enough adults 21 + :O Make it 16 + :O *cries* Pleaseee my chars need vodka :P Kitty(Dance with me!) 20:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake, be sure to talk to me whenever you get on. Thanks, Flamefang 20:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Skype name Hey Jake just realized we don't have each other's skypes. Heard you had one the other night so add me ghostman441. Hopefully see you online soon. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 01:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake, Can i create the Spring Fling Morpheus and Eurus stalls when I wish? I'm counsellor for the cabins, and ready to work. Kitty(Dance with me!) 08:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, please contact me once you get back online! Thanks, Flamefang 05:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, please don't forget about Camp Team 1! People are thinking of booting you and lowdy since you haven't posted on there yet! Thanks, Flamefang 22:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Spring Fling Hey Jakez, I just noticed there's a few people contributing to the Spring Fling that aren't level 5's. First it was User:Check Reversal, but she was taken care of, and now it's the DJ person and Lucas. They're both level ones, I think, but I didn't know if you wanted all the help you can get or if you just wanted level 5's. Thanks :P Lilith's Letter: Team One Announcements Hey guys from Team One. Please notice the following: #Since Lowd left, Sam is no longer on the team. We're '''not '''adding a fifth member. #Me and Flame agreed that Althea seems to be leading the bunch, so she'll be the leader instead. #We need to reach a consensus on whether to rewrite the RP (just remove Sam and Tsumi and rewrite some bits, not restard). Post your opinions on my talk page. #I encourage you to keep posting regularly. Thanks, ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 20:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Majority was for editing the RP, and as so, we did. We just need you to erase one part on what Caelo said (the bold part) if that's fine with you, if not, just talk page message me if you have any better ideas: "''Caelo: Caelo sighs and steps into the van, muttering about how they could have used a Jeep wrangler instead. '''Caelo stares at Tsumi, sensing his fear of death.' He smiles darkly and relaxes in his seat, making himself "at home"." ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 21:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO HAVE MY BADGE?! ^ "Will we get out of this little hell...?" ~Wise the Artist 02:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I might not be around 24/7, but I can still helps with coding and phrasing. I'm good at wording things. (:P) "Will we get out of this little hell...?" ~Wise the Artist 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Page sign up Yes I am sure I can get the page done, it may not be coded but it will get done, but I would like to do the Hecate Cabin's booth Pura VidaPure Life 03:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm busy for the next two days but after that i will be able to help make pages. There is method to my madness- ranger lucy 05:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake I don't think I can make those pages but a layout for Morpheus cabin is in my sandbox if you want to just make that into the page. Kitty(Dance with me!) 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Chatango Hey jake, to prove that I'm the Coding Ninja, I summon you to Chatango so we can talk about the Spring Fling page coding. :P ''The root of all fear ''[[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ]] 22:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey so I have +11, -4 on le RUR page. Is that enough to be promoted yet? [[User:Orbstar|Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 02:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm good to start coding whenever! - 09:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) =] Hey: Hey there...I'm not really sure if I can in like 7 days cause I'm having troubles with my web and I barely go on line because of it...so...I don't really know...={ sorry... Mossy 12:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Question: Is Koios' Anti gravity Sphere like one of the NASA Spheres? like a Seires of thsoe, or one giant one? Just wonderign so that i can get a image, k? To Cut ME Up You'll need to borrow a Sword[[User Blog:Comiclove| from a Dai-Butsu (Supreme Buddha)!]] 22:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey jake I need to talk to you about a role play idea. come onto chat ASAP. Thanks [[User:Orbstar|I got the moves like Jagger!]] [[User talk:Orbstar|MLJ!]] 12:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday for yesterday. Sorry it's late, but I couldn't get on yesterday. Elf :) No regrets, do you know what that means? ♥ 19:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I would just like to remind and encourage everyone in Team One to keep active and post often! We would like to catch up with the other teams while we can! 21:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Jake, try to let everyone find the answer together next time. Ideally, it's supposed to be a group effort. I found the answer out too but left room for others to figure things out... you should do the same. 18:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey jake do you mind looking over a quest I put to claim and see if it's okay. The Quest is calledThe Quest of the Magic Mirror. Here the link. User:Travelg Harmonia Cabin Booth Hey Jake I saw the booth for the Harmonia cabin and unfortuntly who ever did the page offered Meditation Circle, and Yoga. Two week ago I posted as counselor of the Harmonia cabin saying to your character Ariana Solisthat we wouldn't be doing that instead we would be selling meditation beeds, and other thing for that activity. I am sorry to complain about this to you. If it is possible can you alter the page, or if not than don't worry about it?User:Travelg rp hey Orb and I were thinking of starting another rp, kind of like the Lilith Letters, but more like a scavenger hunt thing. He can give you all the details next time you talk to him, he just wanted me to ask if that would be okay. [[User:RubyRose17|'''For where I lay, it's you I keep;]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'This changing world might fall asleep.']] 21:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Zear Hey Jake I'm sorry I never got back to you on the can Gwen and Zear have seperate pages comment I haven't checked the page in a while and Yes they can. So yeah Vinny Cam Talk to me 15:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hai dere :P The Wanted ♥ vs One Direction ♥ 01:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake, I wish to run for admin within your department, as I feel I would do well in it, and I was wondering if there were any big projects or anything else you need help with. Also, I would like you to get online, as I think we should start working urgently on BC Missions, and then the power revamp. Noob help Hey so I'm super new to this wiki-like I'm still waiting for my first character to claimed. Anyway I just had a question on how the quests actually work I get how to start them but how do you know when it's your turn moves have been made and stuff like that I'd really appreciate the help Comment archiving Please read this http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Black_Wolf_of_blood/Comment_Archives [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'In heaven,']][[User Talk:Black Wolf of blood|''' all the interesting people are missing.]] 20:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, please please PLEASE can you post on The Quest To Save One's Mind. "Music is Peace, and Peace is Happiness..." ~ LoveCatsOwls 07:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) a little something for you! :D RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 20:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know why you didn't have this already, but here you go! Flamefang 23:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Rp What in the blazes is Ariana doing? Well, no matter, just go post on the Movie Theater. "A casual stroll through the lunatic asylum shows that faith does not prove anything." Friedrich Nietzsche 07:08, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk I need to le talk with you. Its about the Weapons Training Tournament. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 21:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hai Jake ~ If you are on, can you come on chat please? If not, can I arrange a time to speak to you? Thanks ~ What'sNewOwlz? 17:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) some quest :3 Hai. (≧◡≦)/ I'm Ela. Er, I have this quest thingy and it has some participation made by the BC. It's approved but I have no idea if it's allowed to have BC members on a quest. If it's not allowed, well, it's fine by me for you to deny it and all that but I hope, chu'd let me know. ^___^ Well, that's all that I wanted to say. meow :3 07:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The Quest to Recover an Arrow That's it. I didn't add people yet because I thought something might go wrong. I'm really fine with denying it if you have to. I don't want to make an argument about it. meow :3 06:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the badge. ^___^ This one's for you! c: BC/Camp War Hey Jake ~ After recently becoming rollback, I've decided I would LOVE to help with the planning/participation of the BC/Camp War. I don't mind what I do, but I'd really like to help. Thanks ~ What'sNewOwlz? 06:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Le Badgie Here ya go Jake. And have fun with the chat hacks ^_^ Jake, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make everything up to you. Department Hey Jake, can I be a member of Activities and Development Department? I'd like to help out in that department. Thanks. bday for being with the wiki one year this month My Departure Thank you so much for the badge, Jake! It means a lot to me. I'm afraid I have to leave the AD department and join the General Support department. Don't worry, it's nothing personal, but I'm afraid I find myself fitting in there better. I'll still be just as active with AD projects and execute all my ideas from my blog. thank you Thanks for the badge, Jake, and glad to hear it! :) Just searching for someone to crash with, [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'''Come crash with me]] 17:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Clashes Hey~! Really looking forward to the Demigod Clashes thing, I can help out if you want. Wondering if I could make one of the admin-controled leaders? Thanks :D Think I owe you this. ~ What'sNewOwlz? 17:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) My Badge AD Forum Hey Jake, can I have a section at the AD Forum? I have some ideas for next month's feature contests. Thanks. :) claim? Are you still working on this claim? He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 20:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Jakey! Ruby and I finished the battlefields. We also coded them. Oh and Ruby, made the registration page. Thanks, Jake! Minxy, Join the hunt? 04:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh Jake, I was conversing with Lottie about skirmishes, and he mention it'd be cool if the administration owned characters were reincarnated heroes! What'd you think about this idea? Minxy, Join the hunt? 05:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) XD Sorry I know this is probably like the 3rd IM I've sent you, but I wanted to let you know I started some sort of fashion contest, called Fashion Frenzy. The latest two projects (skirmishes and the weapons tourney) are more fight related, and since not everyone likes to rp fights, I though I'd do a creative one. Anyway, thanks for hearing me ramble! Can you hear it? This city is a symphony. And I am their speaker. - Dazzler 00:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat please? ~ What'sNewOwlz? 15:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) gold soul congrats! He transformed the pain of his tormented life [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Into ecstatic beauty.']] 19:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skirmishes Oh well, never mind, is there anyway I can still be involved? ~ What'sNewOwlz? 15:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Per the results of the vote, Wise is now up for demotion. Please make sure to initiate the actual revoking of rights once you're online (unless it'll be done beforehand). Hola! If you nominate a character, it can not be nominated again. :) "Don't cry because it's over,[[User:Mikalmt|'smile because it happened." ',]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'''- Dr.Seuss']] 10:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) color coding for skirmishes hey Jake, Flame had the idea to use colors to distinguish the BC characters from the camp ones, so it would be less confusing to the users as to what team a certain character is on. For example, red could be the BC and blue could be camp. What do you think? Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.]] 18:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake! I forgot, you know on the get claimed button, I typed my username instead of my character's name. sorry. will I do anything about it? MOONOWL 03:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Hey Jake, although I think the new colors for Skirmishes look great, I had a little suggestion for their alteration. I know you objected to the use of Red and Blue, since that color combination is already in use for Hardcore/Lax playstyles. However, I'm hoping that you'll agree with me that it's early enough in the testing process to make a quick and, in my opinion, advantageous change to the system. Basically, Red and Blue are well known opposing colors, primarily from the popular machinima of the same name, but also because almost every videogame uses similar colors to represent friend vs foe. Secondly, green is commonly used as a term to describe someone new or inexperienced, which would make a little more sense when attached to the "lax" playstyle. On top of this, red/green color blindness affects a reasonably high percentage of people, so it'd also make some sense to make this switch to prevent confusion on the battlefield. Confusion elsewhere, like between the Hardcore and lax groups, can be dealt with at a slower pace and shouldn't have consequences on the same scale. Therefore, it makes sense to me to suggest that you switch green and blue, simply to possibly make things more intuitive in the long run. If you disagree, I totally understand, and this isn't exactly a pressing matter in my mind. It's just a suggestion I'd like to lay on the table. Thanks, Flamefang 08:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I actually found another picture but thanks for the offer. Is the one I found alright? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 01:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Poetry Really!? Danke!! *hugs* If it gets approved before August, can we have it officially put up? Of course there are still plans to do. :D Hey Jake, Queen informed me that you interpreted some of what I said during our conversation last night to be 'arrogant'. I just want to make it clear that that was never my intent, and that the meaning I intended to convey was more one of deference, because I am now of the opinion that my previous conception of Skirmishes would have been doomed to fail. I very probably would have continued to attempt to push it, however, so I'm glad that you stepped up to the task and managed to force it in a better direction. Flamefang 15:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RP Hey, I posted on the Notus' Cabin. My charrie needs your char's help. He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 03:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's my Badge Here's my badge if you haven't got them He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 03:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) here is my badge bruv my badge from me to you. Hey, i just posted in the brook where you asked Lavena to come over. Sorry, couldn't see what your message said, it just came up as } A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. 04:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. Hello, official sign up for Lillith's Letter is up. If you are still interested please sign up in the requests section. Thanks, Just letting you know, it's your post on the Coffee Shop :) New center tag: Didn't come up, so I'll put spaces around it < div align = center > (no spaces when actually coding) Sure Sure, if you want more cabbage man gif's then go to this link: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/avatar-the-last-airbender-gif message from bachie You can now sign up more than 1 to 2 charies on LL, as long as you can handle rp'ing them Barbett (talk) 04:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Due to some changes, we are confirming which missions your characters are on. Currently, you have: Brutalis on the Broken Covenant mission to England, Ariana Solis on the crossover mission to Sydney and Bianca Jenson on the now-made-crossover mission to Guangzhou, China. We hope to begin the second phase of our campaign on August 1. Thanks! character registration forum Hey Jake, Minxy and I finished the forum for registering characters for skirmishes , and I added it to the navigation bar. The templates are and . Also, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? You mentioned something in chat yesterday as I was leaving. Just leave me an IM or skype me if you do. Hey jake I posted on the zeus cabin, since a letter came into the thanatos cabin that blood character Lucius joined BC and since Ariana was dating him, Demetria is going to break the news to her. Okay.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 18:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Answers! 1. It ain't a keyblade, its just a key, from Fairy Tail anime. 2. Sure! You can use mine as general design. I based my siggy on other users' siggies too. :P User:Hyugabyakugan12 Testing Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Testing Hello I am Gel! 00:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Transferring Depts. Hi Jake. I was wondering if I could transfer to your dept. I would like to help more in the activities and I could surely lend the others a helping hand. What do you think? Thanks. "You never know who you'll run into next." ~~''Kingdom Hearts'' 06:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi So I'm updating the user/character forum, and I just want to confirm we have the right characters listed for you: #Brielle Cinaed (Hephaestus) #Caelo Hendrix (Deimos) #Jake Vinco Mauris (Lt Counsellor, Tyche) #Ariana Solis (Zeus) #Ventus Aeroqus (Notus) #Aziza Alvi (Ariadne) #Sam Mars Jordans (Apollo) #Nicholas Dare (Zephyrus) (Counts as Minor because he won the character contest) #Claire Concord (Peace Nymph) #Bianca Jenson (Mnemosyne, Member of Veritum) #Brutalis Is this correct? Activities Hi Jake, Thanks for the previous help by the way. So, I need your help again. Being the head of the activities and development department, I guess you have a list of all the activities this wikia has, right? And can you send me a list to me? This is just for school purposes and our section is suppose to suggest some activities for our school. Can you also put the details like who can join, the rules, when it is being held? Please? Thanks. Note: Send me the list if you can though I'd be inactive for a while. [[User:MoonOwl|'''MoonOwl]] (Call Me Maybe) 08:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl 'Lo, Hi Jake, MoonOwl asked me a favor that she said activities here in the wikia like character of the month contest, or somewhat like that. And god/godess of the month and the others too. Do you have a list? She's my classmate. FallenNephilim (talk) 08:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC)FallenNephilim I'm rp'ing Matt away, but when I make it official you can have Ariande lt Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤03:59,18/8/2012